Return to Middle Earth
by butterfly4
Summary: Melthenel-nin returns to middle earth to hide the ......
1. Default Chapter

Two thousand years later  
  
All the elves have left middle earth for the blessed lands save the high lord Cirdan of the grey heavens, who was doomed never to stay in the blessed lands also known as the grey heavens for he was the shipwright  
  
Underneath a willow tree in the blessed lands Legolas and Malthenel sat with friends of old and her brothers, while Myth sang of the blessed lands.  
  
For under that tree was Gil-Galad with his love Nin-iaun leaning against his chest. The lord and lady of Lorien sat next to them with their daughter and Ethrin. Ethrin had his head in Celebrian lap. Along side them was Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo eating food while Rosie, Sam's wife and diamond pippin's wife both were lying on there stomachs listening to the song.  
  
Along side them was Oropher and his son Thranduil both watching the love of the others and their own loves who were next to them. On the other side of Gil-Galad sat Elessar with Arwen sitting against his chest as his arms were wrapped around her waist and next to them sat Haldir the Guardian of Lorien Glimi and Gandalf with Tehran, Brethilas and Minuial. And then all the other elves that passed sat to listen to the tale of Lorien.  
  
  
  
In the lands of Lorien where mortals lived in few,  
  
Grew trees of golden coloured barks,  
  
And silver leaves of hue.  
  
Copper grew the growing grains flowing fields of wheat,  
  
Blessed rivers ran in sterling,  
  
When the air smelt sweet.  
  
But long now Lorien has lied dead, for cold and countless years,  
  
The gold and silver trees are gone,  
  
And shed the Elven tears.  
  
Mourning horns still blow to winds, mourning tears still shed,  
  
for our dear Lothlorien,  
  
We would have fought and bled.  
  
O tell me dear Lothlorien, tell me where you lie!  
  
Tell me my dear homeland,  
  
And to you I will fly.  
  
In you do rivers still run sterling, do grow trees of gold?  
  
With silver leaves and copper fields,  
  
O Elven land of old!  
  
O where are thee my Elven home, where doth lie your land,  
  
Beyond forests green, and shining stars,  
  
Beyond the beach's sand.  
  
Your whispering voices calling me, but I am lost to find,  
  
The homeland of us long ago,  
  
That we had left behind.  
  
Sterling streams, golden bark, silver leaves of hue,  
  
In my hearts I wonder thoughts,  
  
Of where you've faded to  
  
Your land of graceful beauty I so do long to see,  
  
But what great vessels over ,  
  
Will bear me across the sea?  
  
Tears are silently born, only to silently fall,  
  
Torn from friends and home I am,  
  
Not hearing old companions cal,.  
  
My heart grows soar for Lorien, the beauty and the grace,  
  
For ne'er will I see home,  
  
Nor any fairer place. 


	2. chapter one

Prologue  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
  
  
Menalia stood hiding behind a tree listening to the nine walkers talking. The four Hobbits were worrying about the last of their descendants in the shire. They wished to bring them to the safety of the blessed realm away from the humans who held complete power over middle earth. Glimi also wished to bring the last of the dwarfs over to the blessed land.  
  
She also heard Aragon say that the fellowship could put in a plea for their wish. Menalia quietly crept away after that and went to her room, which she shared with Legolas. She sat at her desk thinking for a while, then she reached for a quill and parchment to write a letter to her brothers.  
  
Dear Brothers,  
  
The fellowship of the ring wishes to make a plea to the council  
  
To bring the remaining dwarfs and hobbits to the  
  
Blessed realm.  
  
I beg of you to consider it because I can feel the calls of the hobbits  
  
Because of the humans that are over running the shire  
  
Brothers,  
  
I plead with you to do this,  
  
For,  
  
My love of the other races is calling me.  
  
Call a council so we may talk of bringing them  
  
To safely to this land.  
  
Malthenel  
  
1.1 She stood and whistled softly and a hawk came towards her and landed on the desk. Menalia tied a small tube with the parchment on his leg while she petted his head.  
  
She told him in the language of Noldor telling it to fly to Gil-Galad and give him the parchment. She then picked the bird up, took him to the window and released him. She watched the hawk fly in the air and head towards the main city of the blessed realm.  
  
Two days later all the fellowship, Rosie, Diamond, Arwen, and Menalia were sitting and frolicking on the beach when the hawk, Dusk returned. Menalia stood and held out an arm for the bird to land on she then took of the small tube tied to its leg talking to it softly all the while. When she realesed it from the hawk she sat back down on to the sand and placed the hawk on her lap, while she opened the scroll and read what was written.  
  
Dear sister,  
  
I will call the council of the Eldar about the matter.  
  
Ethrin,  
  
Also feels a pull to middle earth.  
  
I hope,  
  
That the Eldar will give us leave to bring them here  
  
The council will be held,  
  
in a week to give you time to get here.  
  
Your brother  
  
Gil-Galad  
  
1.2 Menalia continued to stroke the hawk but said, " everyone, I have some good news and some bad news." She smiled sweetly. " The bad news is that we have to go to Estelle for a council with the Eldar." She laughed at the groans coming from everyone, " it has been called to talk of what is to become of the other races on middle earth namely the hobbits and dwarfs." She laughed again, " the good news is we must be present at the feast of mid-summer." More groans but this time only from Gandalf, Legolas, Aragon, and Boromir. "So we, must have some more items of clothing made. Oh and one more piece of news," she stared evilly at all of them. " We leave in two days so you better be ready." She slowly stood with the hawk in her arms and lent back on to Legolas chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. " Now unlike you lot of rowdy people, I have work to do unfortunately for my brother which he asked for a while ago. So I must complete it before we go so I must leave you all for a short time." She turned in Legolas arms, gave him a kiss and then went up to the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.2.1 Chapter Two  
  
1.3 The fellowship entered the council rooms 


	3. chapter two

The fellowship entered the council rooms with Rosie, Arwen and Menalia. All were dressed in rich robes of state but the ones of Legolas and Menalia far surpassed the others. Legolas wore a dark green tunic with gold embroidery and a long golden cloak, which drapes along the floor in a train, he also had a silver circlet around his head. Menalia wore a gold flowing dress with a cream under dress, around her shoulders was a light green cloak with a gold tint to it. Her hair was piled on top of her head and placed by a light gold net, which was then held in place by a crown of gold leaves.  
  
The two separated form the group and went and sat next to Gil-galad, Oropher and Ethrin who were at5 the heads of the council. The others that were their were Menila's mother, Mythionel from whom she was named of and her father Galen, Cirdan of the grey heavens was there along with the lord and lady of Lorien. Next to them were their daughter and Elrond. Also in the room were Bilbo Baggins and Haldir, who was sitting with Legolas' brothers, sister and parents. The remaining people in the room were Haldir brothers and the council of the Eldar. Which included Lady Arien Strongbow and Lady Lenaya Silverwing who were the two high women of the council, along with the four Eldar Guardians. All the Eldar were wearing their white hooded cloaks, which were the sign of their station.  
  
Galen stood and hit his gold staff on the floor. " This council is now open, we are here to discuss two things one, of which is the fate of the Hobbits and Dwarfs in middle earth. The second is to choose who will go to check on the reins of Rivendal, Mirkwood and Lorien."  
  
" My daughter has already pleaded for us to consider bringing the Dwarfs and Hobbits here, as have my sons." He looked at Aragon, " King Elessar, has something to say, he was one of the nine Walkers, so listen well, for he makes the plea for all of them."  
  
Aragon stood up and headed to the empty space in front of Galen. He faced the council and looked at Arwen for Reassurance, Then he bowed and began to talk about the shire, the hobbit dwellings and their way of life. He also talked about Moria dwarfs about how the dwarfs drink loads of ale. He then talked of how those races had become friends ever since the end of Saurons reign.  
  
Menalia stood up and walked towards Aragon and bowed at the Eldar " I the high princess of Nordor back the fellowship, Arwen and Rosie, I say we should ask the Hobbits," she touched Aragon's shoulder. "And the dwarfs but as one of the royal family of Nordor I grant my permission for them to be brought here."  
  
" As do I," said Oropher as he stood up, "I also wish for them to be brought here so we may keep them happy. I also wish for the last of the rangers, Callen to be brought here."  
  
Galen stood up after there was a short silence and said " I will ask for you to give your views on this in an hour." The fellowship left with Arwen and Rosie.  
  
An hour later, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Rosie, Glimi, Aragon, Arwen, Legolas, Boromir and Gandalf walked back into the room. Menalia looked at Legolas with tears in her eyes but half smiled as her father stood to speak.  
  
" We the Eldar have decided to send someone to bring the hobbits and dwarfs to the blessed realm." He laughed at them " we will be also sending some elves to remove all the traces of the elves from middle earth."  
  
"We the Eldar have decided to send four elves, two hobbits and a dwarf. The drawf is obvious, the two hobbits are merry and pippin and the four elves are Elrond, Ethrin, Cirdan and Menalia."  
  
Menlo let a tear drip out of her eyes and slowly stood. She looked everywhere but at Legolas and spoke softly. "We leave in two days so be prepared and do not forget to pack food and to bring your horses." She walked slowly out of the room to her chambers followed closely behind by Legolas. 


	4. chapter three

Menalia lay across her bed with tears, silently running down her face as Legolas walked in and silently changed into his normal clothes. He then went and sat next to her on the edge of the bed, he slowly undressed her and then dressed her in comfortable Leggings and Tunic before picking her up and caring her into another room. In the other room he gently planted her in his lap while he sat in a large cushioned chair facing the balcony.  
  
"Myth I love you and I know you have to go even if I do not want you to." Legolas sighed as Menalia tucked her head underneath his chin. She whispered that she did not want to go to Middle earth and leave the blessed lands without him.  
  
Legolas tilled her face up and kissed away her tears "Menalia I do not want you to go but you must do things that many others can not. "He held her against him more comfortably " but I will always keep you in my mind while you are away."  
  
Menalia stretched slightly, " can we spend the rest of the day in bed?" in response Legolas picked her up and walked in to their bedroom and placed her on the bed, He then undressed her again and placed her into her nightdress and then he himself changed. Then Legolas put both of them under the blankets, they both missed dinner and instead spent the night talking to each other as if they were trying to hold of dawn and the fact that they were going to be separated soon. 


	5. chapter four

Menaila walked into her brothers, Gil-Galad's chambers where a messenger, who had found her playing with the Hobbits, told her that her brothers were waiting to talk to her. She walked into the room in more comfortable clothing than the day before. She was dressed as the carrier of the sword of truth, which meant she wore a long cream tunic over cream trousers. A silver clip in the style of leaves held her hair back.  
  
She bowed her head slightly and smiled " brothers, you have called me away from friends so I presume it is of importance to the trip I am taking."  
  
Gil-Galad stood, walked to her and said " we have much to explain, but first let us drink a toast to the new life we have made here and what we must do to help others in the same way as we ourselves wanted to be helped." He raised his goblet of wine along with the others.  
  
Oropher stood, walked towards her and hugged her gently, "what I have to tell you is how to remove all the signs of the palace of Mirkwood with out destroying the trees." He smiled "in the centre of my Palace there is a red stone, it is the heart of Mirkwood, just remove the stone and bring it here. When it leaves its resting place the city will unwind and close it self from all eyes."  
  
She half laughed and then said, " I will do as you ask and bring you your heart back." The usually dignified elves all laughed with Menalia at Oropher and eventually even he saw the funny side to it.  
  
Then Gil-Galad spoke again, " Nin-iaun knows what to do when you are in Rivendell, as does Ethrin, it will be covered with vines. What you must do is to undo the influence of the Elves on the Gardens for they have been grown into a certain style because of elfish magic so you must undo it's the magical hold over the gardens.  
  
You also have to make the waterfalls and caves hide behind ivy and long grass."  
  
Their father then walked in after hearing the last bits of their conversations and added something no one else had. " You must also travel to Lorien to see the fallen city and make sure there is no sign of it." He looked slightly sad " we do not need to leave any reminders of elves being on middle earth."  
  
Ethrin then spoke " after that we head to Moria to ask the dwarfs, then ask the ones who wish to come to met us on the beach Before we head to ask the Hobbits the same questions and when we have all gathered on the Beach we can leave for the Blessed Realm in the Starlight our ship.  
  
After they finished the gloomy conversation Mythional came in and joined her husband and children. They then talked of the past, present and their hopes and dreams of the future, till at last Legolas, Elrond, Orophers wife, Cirdan and Celebrin walked into the room looking for the others. After listening to the conversation they sat down and joined it.  
  
Legolas sat gently next to Menalia and held her hand as Elrond and Oropher's wife sat on either side of Gil-Galad. Celebrin sat next to Galen and Mythional, and Cirdan sat next to Ethrin.  
  
They continued talking till late into the night and about the middle of they went out side and talked under the stars. Then eventually they all went to their chambers after stargazing since Menalia and Etrin had to leave Middle Earth the next day. 


End file.
